OMNI
OMNI is a cooperatively created 2d (top down perspective mode & first person mode) real life science fiction fantasy real-time grand strategy MMORPG life/government simulation, and construction & management game, and a huge source of income and education for the OM collective as it proved highly successful in third world and developing countries because of its low system requirements and price, ability to connect people and educate in things like f.ex strategy, communication, administration, logistics, geo-politics, diplomacy and economics, and its focus on non-ultra-mechanical socio-political realism instead of graphics. The game resembles a 2d birdseye view mix between EVE Online, Dransik, Hearts of Iron, Supreme Ruler, GTA 1, World of Piracy, Age of Empires, Civilization, the first Legend of Zelda series, Counter Strike 2d, Elder Scrolls, Fallout, Duke Nukem, Wolfenstein 3d, BattleDawn, Jennifer Government - NationStates, Capitalism, Flatspace, Gods of Time, Tycoon games, Democracy, Diplomacy, Minecraft, Spore, Pokemon handheld series, SimEarth, The Sims & Second Life. The game has only 1 peer-to-peer distributed server. Its been theorized that the sole purpose of this game is to build an educational community by uniting as many freethinking game programmers as possible and not really to make the best or top ranking 2d online game, which has later been refuted as a crazy conspiracy theory by said programmers, who usually just sit around drinking tea, talking about how crazy conspiracy theorists. Plot The game takes place in the solar system of Earth, (mainly earth, the moon and mars, but also other rocky planets and the space around the gas giants where mining and pirate raids is common.) where players take control of their avatar on a chosen place of "birth" and "family". When the player dies he can be reincarnated at another chosen location/family or just fly around in the Spirit World observing for a while. Features -Player NPC Creation system - all NPCs, like avatars, are player created and can be permanently destroyed by other players. -Real world interactive maps of the planets, moons, asteroid belts and large objects of the entire solar system. -Spiritual form (Afterlife and Astral-Body. Players are able to observe, influence and fast travel)-Building & Construction. Players in Spiritual form and players with high spiritual level have the ability to influence the game itself by popular vote. -Families, bloodlines & reincarnation. -Technological ages & evolution (IE Age of Empires) -Ocean and space colonization. -Player created currencies and banking. -Realistic communication system - Vocal, written, telepathic/spiritual (results and accuracy varies depending on skill level) or technologically enhanced. -Vulnerable interactive ecosystems-Mining, forestry, (indoor/outdoor) farming, environmentalism, production, crafting, fabrication, trade & enrepeneurialism. -Consumption, health, poverty & starvation.-Degradable XP points and skill system vulerable to memory loss and inactivity, player developed class trees, and social & spiritual relations, work and luck. -Housing, construction & private property. All cities and technology is player created. -Realistic (Manual or autopiloted) Physical travel system and Spiritual fast travel system. -Real-time PVP system -Aging (maybe) and diseases -Ingame games: The ability to play Chess, Go (Chinese), Texas Hold'em, Backgammon and Checkers, and craft/buy equipment. Playable Areas The playable areas and maps, are based on layers on top of each other and zoom, that players can travel between with the sufficient technology. The areas include both Physical & Spiritual representations. Only players that use certain types of consumables, divination tools, or train special Spirit skills are able to interact with players in the Spiritual versions of the areas, while players in the Spiritual act as kind of spectators/spies while being able to interact freely with each other. Every planet and orbiting moon in the solar system are included, with focus on the Earth, the Moon and Mars, plus the two big asteroid belts and the outer region. Links Official site for project Category:Video Games Category:Games